


Faithful to The End

by TwistedWickedness



Category: Norse Religion & Lore, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arranged Marriage, Asgardian Magic, BAMF Sif, BAMF Sigyn, F/M, Hunters & Hunting, Kings & Queens, Loki Angst, Magic, Meaning behind names, Names, Ogres, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Wedding, Pre-Thor (2011), Pregnancy, Princes & Princesses, Princes in Disguise, Princesses in Disguise, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Thor Is Not Stupid, Thor Is a Good Bro, Training to be a Warrior, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vanaheim, Wedding Rings, disguises, everyone thinks they're together but they aren't
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-07 01:06:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4243665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwistedWickedness/pseuds/TwistedWickedness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You call faithful being with another woman while your wife is nowhere in sight?" Thor interrupted him. "If your lover was here, she would kill you in an instant."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Meeting

Sigyn stretched comfortably as she awoke at the morning's first light. Her nails scratched at her head beneath her long beautiful golden tresses. Her head thumped dully and she realized she would have to drink more carefully in the future. However, she had plenty of good reasons for celebrating almost endlessly the night before. It had been her wedding and she was now married to the most handsome, caring, gentle man - the Lord Theoric.

In the past, her friends had teased her endlessly that the matchmaker of the village would never be able to find her a perfect gentleman like she had wished, one that would not care for her desire to hunt and fight like the Asgardian Warriors she had heard about in the passing traveler’s stories. They told her, she would end up with a drunk, mean, bald fisherman from the North Villages and she would stay in her home, left with a life of only cooking, cleaning, and caring for the children she would bear. Sigyn had wished every night from then on for a better match (and better friends as well). Her wish was granted over two moon phases ago.

Sigyn had been wandering the forest, daydreaming at the possibility of adventure. Her usual flowing blue dress had been set aside in her closet for her only pair of fitted trousers as well as her dark maroon tunic, and her heels traded in for a pair of rough leather boots. Her hair was swept up in a ponytail to keep it out of her eyes while she was off adventuring. She had gathered up her bow and arrows from her secret cache in a dead tree before wandering about the forest. As she looked for game to hunt, she heard a loud roar from the lower forest path and ran toward the danger. There she encountered an ogre fighting against the man that would be her perfect match. It seemed that her perfect match had somehow angered the ogre before her arrival. His eyes widened at the sight of her right before he swiftly dodged a swing from the ogre's club and scrambled out of the way of its gigantic feet.

"You look like you could use some assistance," she shouted to him as she aimed for the ogre's head. It turned toward her upon hearing her shout and began to approach her. Sigyn took aim and shot her arrow dead center between its eyes. The ogre stumbled backward as the arrow penetrated its thick skull and for good measure, Sigyn shot another arrow through its head. The ogre fell to the forest floor and Sigyn grinned in triumph. When she turned to look at the man she had just saved, she could find him anywhere near the ogre.

He appeared behind her, startling her as he spoke, "That was a couple of good shots you made there." He was tall and fit but think and sleek. His complexion and skin were a bit paler than her own, but he was still very good looking. He was adorned in simple leathers that fit him nicely as they appeared to be tailor-made just for him. His dark hair was a wild mess from fighting the ogre and he smoothed it back with one of his hands.

"Practice makes perfect," Sigyn answered, lowering her bow.

"Indeed, it does," The traveler agreed with a nod. "I have seemed to have lost my way when that ogre chased me down the mountainside. Perhaps, you could tell me how to get to a nearby village?"

"Draste is the closest village. Come with me and I'll show you the way back to the path," Sigyn began to head back to her village with the man following her closely. The walk to the path was short and she instructed him on how to follow it back to Draste safely.

"By the way, I am Lord Theoric of Asgard," The man told her as he shook her hand goodbye.

"Lady Sigyn of Draste," She replied with her full title as she shook his hand briefly. He released her hand and headed back toward her village. Sigyn could not help but sadly watch him go, wishing that she could accompany him on his travels to help him slay ogres and find adventure throughout the nine realms.


	2. Secrets

Loki leaned unhappily against the walls surrounding the training yard, his arms crossed against his chest as he scowled at everyone that attempted to approach him. His eyes, when not sending a warning to Fandral to back off, were fixed on the sparring match in front of him: Sif verses Hogun.

Loki thought she looked most beautiful when she was fighting. Her hair pulled back out of her face, her muscles flexing as she swung her sword. Watching her fight helped to lessen his current vicious mood- "If you do it again one more time, Fandral, I swear by Odin's beard, I will pluck your mustache off your face hair by hair!" -somewhat, but not completely.

When the fight ended, the Warriors Three and Thor congratulated Sif on her win, and she thanked them in turn, especially Hogun for the spectacular match. As Fandral and Thor's match began, Sif walked over to Loki. Ignoring his scowl and leaning beside him, she attempted to converse with him. "Will I get to see you spar today or are you more in the mood to threaten your friends when they try to help you?"

Loki scoffed and said nothing to her. She signaled Voltagg and told him that she was going on a walk with Loki and either she would be back with his detached head or by the stars a happier Loki. Following Volstagg's laugh of amusement, Sif all but dragged Loki away from the training yard. The pair walked in silence as they headed for a private section in the Royal Gardens. Sif led him to a hidden pavillion, overgrown by vines and wysteria. Sif sat down on the bench in the middle while Loki stared out at the rest of the garden with his back to Sif. The two of them let silence surrounded for a few minutes.

Sif hoped that being in the gardens would help to calm Loki, but she quickly gave it up follpwing his sigh of exasperation. "You want to tell me what is going on with you or do I need to beat it out of you?" Sif asked him.

"Father would have you become Thor's wife." Loki answered, not wanting to be thrown through the gardens and beaten into the dirt. "Thor has been acting strangely around you since he found out, more flustered and... _flirtatious_."

Sif rolled her eyes and stood from the bench. She moved to Loki's side and set her hand on his arm, "Ah, I see. You are fretting over nothing."

"Tis not nothing. He has decided Thor will be King and you would be his Queen!" Loki argued, his knuckles were beginning to turn white from gripping the half wall.

Sif looked around to make sure they were alone before pulling him around toward her and kissing him hard. When she felt Loki's rigid posture relax against her and him beginning to kiss her back, she smiled to herself and wrapped her arms around him. After a few minutes, she pulled back from him, but Loki kept his arms around her. "You know I would refuse. How could I accept anyone else when I have committed my heart to you already?" She asked him breathlessly.

"I'll admit I forget sometimes about us...especially on a long cold winter's night" He murmured, setting his hands on her waist. "I get very _lonely_ all by myself."

"And you remember before you bed another woman? Very impressive, my Prince," Sif retorted sarcastically and attempted to step away from him.

Loki pulled her back toward him. The metal of her skirst clashing against the metal buckles of his coat. "There is no other woman compared to you anywhere in all the nine realms," He told her with a very serious expression. "I would only have you. No one else could compete against you."

"Flatterer." Sif muttered back at him with a roll of her eyes.

"I mean it, Sif. No one else." Loki brought up a hand and cupped the back of her neck, bringing her lips to his once again.

* * *

Several hours later after they all had retired for the night, Thor was preparing for bed when he found his brother lounging on his couch with the same frown he had on earlier. "What is it now, Loki? Did I anger you accidentally once again?" Thor asked him with a sigh.

"You need to go to Father and ask him to reconsider your impending marriage." Loki answered, arms crossed in front of his chest and his feet resting on the edge of the small table in front of him.

"Is that what this is all about? Our marriages?" Thor asked, running his hand through his hair. "Loki, the girl Father picked for you is wonderful, I'm sure-"

"I am here about your bride, Thor." Loki interrupted him quickly as Thor took a seat across from his brother in the opposite chair. "The Lady Sif would not be a good fit for you. I have seen the way you act around her recently and it is clear to me by how she responds that she is not interested."

"Not interested? In me?" Thor scoffed at the seemingly outrageous claim. "Brother, you are mistaken-"

Loki grew angrier and quickly cut off his brother again, "She has told me this herself. She sees you as a brother, not as a husband."

"When was this conversation?" Thor asked him curiously. He had been keeping a close eye on Sif since Odin had told him about his marriage and bride-to-be. He couldn't recall a time when the two of them were absent from the group. The two of them were always bickering over something new every week.

"Last week." Loki answered shortly "Thor, she is a warrior, not your princess-"

"Well, I am sure I could convince her to change her mind." Thor suggested vaguely. He watched his brother's nostrils flare angrily and Loki seemed to have reached his snapping point.

"Don't you dare think of her in that way! You have no right!" Loki yelled at his brother, finger pointed at him.

Thor was taken a bit aback by Loki's extreme sudden anger. Why did he care about Sif becoming my wife? It wasn't like the two of them were good friends or anything. He's been in such a foul mood since Father announced the marriages....Thor's eyes widen as he stared at Loki. "Wait a second, are you jealous that I will be marrying Sif and not you?"

"I am not jealous." Loki muttered darkly under his breath.

"Why do you care then? It's not like she is becoming your wife and you aren't very good friends." Thor began and he watched Loki roll his eyes in annoyance. Thor was growing impatient with Loki's short attitude and ready for him to retire to his own chambers for the night. "She is to be my wife and if she has a problem, she can come to me about it. I've seen the way she looks at me and I think you are wrong about her feelings toward me..." Believing he was right about Loki's jealousy earlier, he added, "Fandral believes she'll most likely be in my bed before we're married."

"She isn't going to be your wife!" Loki snapped at Thor quicker than one of Thor's hair tie being snapped when he's pulled it too far. "Fandral is an idiot! She certainly won't be in your bed when she's already in mine so you can tell him exactly how wrong he is!"

The room went dead silent as the two brothers stared at each other. Loki stared in horror at what he had said to Thor, revealing his true relationship to his brother. Thor stared in shock at his brother before slowly speaking, "You and Sif? You must be joking! The two of you-"

"You can't tell anyone!" Loki blurted out quickly, interrupting Thor once again.

Thor leaned forward, "Our friends would be happy to hear-"

"-And the court gossips would speak ill of Sif and say she became a warrior because she was sleeping with a prince." Loki cut him off. He uncrossed his arms and set his hands on his knees. "I do not wish for them to say anything ill mannered about her. She has worked for too long to get what she wants and the court would destroy everything she has done."

"Loki, you cannot shield her from everything." Thor tried to reason with his brother."I will speak to Father about the marriage, but Sif must take a stand on her own as a warrior."

"I understand. Still, Sif is not ready to reveal our relationship. Please do not mention it." Loki explained to Thor. Thor nodded in agreement and Loki stood from the couches to return to his own chambers


	3. Of Handsome Noble Idiots

Because of the recent Ogre attack, the village of Draste was abuzz with rumors that the Ogres would be making their way down the mountain to make a full frontal attack on the village. Curfews were inflicted upon the citizens and patrols were set up in the village and outlying Forest to make sure none of the villagers wandered far from the village. Sigyn cursed under her breath and she scouted the troop's movements in the Forest. They had set up camp in her favorite hunting and training clearing. She would have to venture farther beyond the village if she was going to get any practice in. She planned her way out of the village and past the troops carefully, leaving before dawn's first light when the guards would start to change their shifts.

Sigyn smiled to herself as she raided one of her weapons cache and headed upwards along the river that ran through the village. It was dangerous to be close to the river as it lead straight to the Ogres' caves. She was careful to venture far enough from the troops but not close to the caves lest she be responsible for the destruction of her village. She had a few small targets to practice on and a few live ones when the small hares and birds wandered near the river. After a while, Sigyn had killed quite a few hares that she could make a decent stew out of them when she returned home.

"You would make a fine hunter with a little improvement," A voice told her as a figure dropped down from a tree branch. Sigyn was startled to see it was the Lord Theoric of Asgard. She had assumed he would pass through Draste and return home after his ogre encounter but no, he stood before her with a smile.

"A little improvement, you say?" She asked him, retaking aim at a small target she had set up. Theoric moved toward her and she began to lower her weapon.

Thinking he would want to look over her bow and arrow, she held them out to him but instead he shook his head, "Your form needs inprovement. Aim at the target again."  Sigyn raised an eyebrow at him, but took her stance as she aimed at the target. Her left hand gripping the bow hard enough that Sigyn thought it may break under the pressure she was exerting on it.

Theoric stepped behind her, "Your elbow needs to be lifted up so your shoulder does most of the work, not your arm." He pulled her elbow gently upwards and back. "The arrow should rest against both the bow and just a little bit away from the corner of the mouth when you take aim. It's a reference point and it'll make it easier when you shoot. If you are too relaxed or too taut, you risk your shots being off target or lose power." He explained and Sigyn nodded. "I know it makes it easier to hold, but if you remove your finger from around the arrow, it will fly faster unhindered by your finger."

"Like this?" Sigyn removed the finger wrapped around the arrow and gently placed the arrow atop the finger instead.

"Almost," he told her as he laid his hand atop of her bow arm and pulled it away from the bow just a little. "Those marks on your arm are caused by the string snapping into place. If you keep your arm from slapping the string, you are less likely be hit. When you're ready, aim and shoot at the target again." Theoric stepped back from her and waited for her to shoot.

Sigyn steadied her breathing as stared at the target. She kept in mind Theoric's suggestions and let the arrow fly toward the target. After the arrow flew straight through the target, Sigyn turned toward Theoric, who clapped his hands together at the impressive shot. "I guess I could use a little improvement. If Father wasn't so opposed to me leaving, I could come train in Asgard, become a warrior or a valkyrie."

"Why doesn't he want you to leave?" Theoric asked her as they walked to the targets and Sigyn began to pick them up.

"I'm his only child, first and foremost. He loves having me around so he can tell me what his heir is supposed to do. He's Captain of the guards here, yelling out orders is his nature and not even I am excluded from his demands." Sigyn explained to Theoric as she pulled her arrow out of a tree. "He doesn't approve of my training either. He wants me to clean and cook."

Theoric nodded his head slowly, "I know how hard it is to live up to your parents' expectations and the ramifications of defying them. Father thought this little trip across the realms by myself would toughen me up. The Ogre was a bit of a surprise to be honest."

"At least it wasn't the Dragon that devasted the village at the edge of the mountains on the other side of the river." Sigyn pointed out. "It came out of hiding during last winter and burned the village down. They spent weeks repairing what they could."

"A dragon's hide would be an exquisite thing to possess. They are quite a rare find nowadays." Theoric remarked as he helped Sigyn carry some of her targets to one of her hiding places for her weapons. "I apologize for my part in alerting the guards to the Ogre attack you helped to save me from. I didn't know it would make your training harder on you."

Sigyn shrugged her shoulders. "You've given my Father a better distraction so I can sneak away. An apology is not necessary. Thank you for your help. How long are you planning to be in Draste?"

"Until my Father sees fit to ask me to return home so far it's been a month on my own." Theoric informed her with a slight frown while they began to hide the cache inside a tree stump.

"Perhaps you would be willing to help me with some more training? While you're here, I mean." Sigyn suggested nervously. "Father thinks it is a bit impractical for a woman to want to learn how to fight but I think I may have a way to change his mind."

"I'm not much of a fighter, but I will teach you everything I know to the best of my abilities." Theoric smiled as Sigyn's face split into a grin. "We'll keep meeting back here each day. I'll bring a few weapons to show you how to use."

"Thank you so much." Sigyn couldnt contain her joy and gave the Lord Theoric a peck on the cheek. "I'll see you back here tomorrow." She turned and began to head back to the village, dodging the patrols of her father's guards. Theoric stood still for a moment watching her go, hand atop his cheek where she had kissed him.

* * *

 

Sigyn's good mood was knocked down a few pegs when her father returned home with the Lord Theoric. She mentally panicked for a second. Had he told her father about her training? Why was he here? She looked to her father, who was grinning happily for once. "Duckling, may I have a word with you for a moment?" He pulled her aside to the hall, but the both of them could still the Lord Theoric where they standing.

"So we have a guest..." Sigyn began slowly.

"Lord Theoric is the one who informed us about the Ogre attack. He's traveling through the realms and he's not sure how long he will be staying." Captain Vor informed her in a whisper.

"You invited him to stay with us, I presume." Sigyn crossed her arms in front of her chest, angry that he hadn't consulted her about having guests

"Lordship would suggest a rank in nobility." Her father whispered to her. "It could be beneficial to us to house the lad for a time." Sigyn cast a glance over to Theoric, who was examining the book shelf. "And perhaps, he could introduce us to more nobler families, ones with real connections you could marry into."

"I don't want to be married to some noble." Sigyn argued with him once more over this damned topic. "I want to marry for love. I want to be happy like you and mama."

Captain Vor sighed and set his hands on her shoulder, "Your mother and I were happy together, but we lived in hard times, duckling. I just want you to be well cared for and not have a single worry. Surely, you understand that?"

"I understand, Papa." Sigyn nodded slowly, "I just...I don't want to live unhappily in a place with great care for me. We'll take about this later. I've got to make sure we have enough food for our guest."

* * *

 

"Is everything alright? You looked a bit unhappy during supper when you stabbed your potatoes to mush." Theoric asked her after she had shown him to the guest room. Her father had retired for the night and she could hear his snoring from down the hall.

"It's...nothing. Just a small argument with my Father." Sigyn admitted reluctantly.

Theoric nodded his head slowly, "I couldn't help but to overhead bits and pieces. He wants you to marry."

"Yes, he married for love but he wants me to marry into nobility." Sigyn explained to him as Theoric sat down on the bed. "It's not fair that because of the hardships he suffered through with my mother, it means I have to marry unhappily into nobility. Just so I don't have to go through the same hardships."

"You don't think you could marry a noble you're happy to be with?" Theoric inquired and Sigyn shook her head.

"An idea like that is purely idealistic. A brave, handsome noble falling in love with a Captain's daughter?" Sigyn sighed dejectedly as she sat down next to Theoric. "It sounds like the plot to some cheesy romance novel."

"You're too hard on yourself." Theoric began to argue with her. "You are a beautiful, smart, wonderful young lady. You could marry anyone you like especially a brave and handsome noble. I would just watch out because all the brave and handsome nobles are all idiots." Sigyn began to giggle and Theoric laughed as well.

"Wouldn't that make you an idiot as well?" She asked him, unable to stifle her laughter after doing so.

"What do you mean I'm an idiot?" He asked her curiously with a grin.

"Well, you said that all the brave and handsome nobles are idiots, you are included in your slander." Sigyn pointed out to him.

"Oh? You mean I'm handsome and brave too? Lady Sigyn, you are too kind." Theoric grabbed her hand and kissed it. Sigyn felt her face burn with embarrassment, but still Theoric held onto her hand.

"Did you...Did you mean what you said?" She asked him, her voice cracking. "That I was beautiful, smart, and wonderful?"

"And kind and funny." Theoric added, nodding in agreement.

The two of them stared at each other for what seemed like ages with her hand still clasped in his. "You are an idiot," Sigyn told him. Theoric began to open his mouth to protest but was silenced by Sigyn's lips pressing against his. His free hand cupped the back of her neck, holding her mouth to his as they kissed again and again.

It wasn't until their lips were chapped and the two of them were out of breath that they pulled away from each other. Theoric wrapped a lock of Sigyn's blonde hair around his finger. "We should go to bed. We have a long day of training tomorrow." Theoric told her, letting his hand fall from her hair.

"Yes. It'll be hard sleeping tonight, knowing there's something to look forward to in the morning." Sigyn murmured, leaning forward she pressed her lips to his again before she stood and headed for the door. "Good night."


	4. Lover's Quarrels

Loki checked the hall for a third time before he knocked on Sif's door. He could have just appeared in her room whenever he liked but he wanted to make sure they were completely alone. He held his breath until Sif opened the door and pulled him inside. She locked the door before turning to him, "No one saw you head to my chambers?"

"We're alone." Loki assured her, his heart still racing in his chest.

Sif wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled at him, "Good. I've missed you and your touch. A week without you in my bed is too long." She pulled him into a kiss and his arms wrapped around her instinctively. Kissing her felt so great but he needed to speak with her. He broke the kiss a few minutes later. Sif was attempting to pull him toward the bed, but Loki remained fix in his spot. "What's wrong?"

"I told Thor...about us...accidentally." Loki admitted slowly to her before beginning his ramble. "I'm sorry. I just- I couldn't sit there and listen to him go on about convincing you to wed him. I was only trying to have him reconsider the marriage. I didn't mean for it happen."

"You told Asgard's biggest blabber-mouth about our very secret relationship?" Sif stared at Loki in disbelief and untangled herself from him. "You might as well as go to the Allfather and confess to him too!"

"Perhaps, we should consider making our relationship public!" Loki suggested to her.

"We've talked about this, Loki. This has been a discussed conversation from day one. I don't want to be tied down by royal obligations. I am a warrior." Sif reminded him as she turned and sat down on the edge of the bed. "It was your idea to keep it a secret. You wanted to protect me from the court."

"I can still do that. I just want them to know you're with me so everyone stops thinking you are with Thor." Loki explained to her.

"You promised me when the rumors of Thor and I started that you wouldn't get upset. They are just silly rumors, Sif. How can I be jealous when I have you already? I couldn't be jealous! " Sif recited Loki's exact words when the topic had first come up. "My answer is unchanged. It is not happening."

"Sif-" Loki attempted to bargain with her, but she didn't let him say anything else.

"No, Loki. That is my final word on the matter." She pounder her fist against the blankets on the bed. "Just leave. I'm not in the mood anymore." Loki slumped his shoulders dejectedly before heading toward the door, unlocked it, and left for his chambers.

* * *

Loki was still in a foul mood the next day when he arrived in the training yard. Sif wasn't there but Thor was. He approached his brother to speak with him. "I haven't seen Sif all day. What did you do?" Thor asked Loki.

"We argued, that's all. I didn't think she'd still be upset." Loki answered with a shrug of his shoulders. There was no point in telling Thor the truth about their fight especially when he was trying to convince his brother to speak with Odin about the marriages. If Odin heard that Loki and Sif were having issues, then he might still force Thor to marry her.

"When aren't you two arguing?" Fandral commented with a sigh as he joined the conversation. "Thor, you should go make your bride-to-be feel better."

"I'm reconsidering the marriage." Thor said quickly before Loki could angrily say something to Fandral.. "I still need to discuss it with Father, but I've decided Sif and I aren't a good match."

"Nonsense-" Fandral began to argue. Out of the corner of his eye, Thor could see Loki tense up.

"No, Fandral. Drop it." Thor interrupted. He could see Loki's shoulders relax after Fandral agreed to drop it.

The day passed slowly after that conversation. Sif still did not show up to the training yard and Loki began to worry. He had spent his time thinking after taking a beating from Hogun. Perhaps, he and Sif were starting to spend too much time together again. They had been all over each other during the past week before Loki had opened his mouth to Thor about their relationship. Things needed to cool down, he decided.

He was going to go off on another retreat for a few months, see the realms again. First, he went to his mother. He explained he needed to travel across a few of the Nine Realms, stating he felt too cooped up in Asgard and not experiencing anything new in over a century. He told her about his need for new library material. She granted him permission to leave after talking it over with Odin the next day. He packed a bag for himself and placed it in a pocket dimension. He told Thor that he would be gone in for a few months, for more books which immediately dissuaded Thor from coming along on the adventure.

Following his talk with Thor, he tracked down Sif. They still hadn't spoken since their argument a few days ago. He felt nervous, knocking on her door once again. She opened the door and leaned against the frame with her arms crossed in front of her. "I'm sorry." Loki apologized to her, knowing she was still angry about him telling Thor their secret. I know what I did was wrong and now, there's nothing I can do about it to change it." He cleared his throat before continuing. "I think we need some time away from each other. I'll be leaving Asgard for a few months. I'm not sure when I'll be back."

"That sounds like a good idea." Sif agreed, uncrossing her arms from in front of her chest. "It'll give us time to think about what we really want from our relationship."

"Yes..." Loki trailed off quietly. "I just wanted to tell you goodbye before I left. So...Goodbye."

"Goodbye." Sif said shortly, slamming the door to her chambers. Loki stood at her door for a minute before shuffling away to begin his journey through the realms. Sif leaned against the back of the door, waiting to hear his footsteps before she slumped down to the floor. She rested her head against the door as tears fell from her eyes. She wiped them away, cursing herself for her volatile emotions lately She heard footsteps outside her door and felt another knock on the wood. She wiped at her tears and tried to calm herself down before answering the door.

Thor stood outside the door and he was shocked to see Sif looking so upset. "What's wrong, Sif?"

"Come in." She stepped inside to let Thor into her room before she closed the door and took a seat on one of the plush chairs in her room. "Loki and I had a fight before he left."

"He said the other day that you two had an argument." Thor told her. He sat in the chair beside her. "He didn't say what about or that you were still upset about it. Did he apologize to you before he left?"

"Yes. We had argued about making our relationship public." Sif explained to Thor before going into a longer explanation. She told him how they had both agreed on secrecy when their relationship first started. Then, she began to tell him about Loki's reactions when the first rumors of her and Thor as a couple reached his ears. Thor listened as Sif recounted their recent argument over Loki wanting to make their relationship public because of the supposed arranged marriage between her and Thor, and how Sif was opposed to her relationship being brought to the limelight. "It's not that I don't want them to know. Just not now. Not the way he is trying to force me to become more open-minded." Sif finished explaining to him.

"Loki loves you. I couldn't see it before but I see now how fiercely protective he was of you." Thor began to tell her. "Couldn't you try to see it from his side?"

"I don't need him to try and protect me from the court. You know that's what he'll do." Sif began to argue with Thor. "He'll only make things worse and he'll be angry if he hears what they have to say about us. He still needs to mature." Sif sighed before continuing. "This time apart it'll help us decide what we both want from the relationship."

"What do you want Sif?" Thor asked her curiously.

"I don't know what I want from him." Sif admitted, her shoulders tensing up from the anxiety the situation was causing.

"He doesn't want me to be your husband. Has he ever talked to you about him because yours?" Thor questioned, leaning back in his chair.

Sif fiddled with her fingers, her stomach was twisting and turning nervously and nauseously. "I... I made sure I knew what I was getting into when he began courting me. I made sure he was clear to the rules of our arrangement. A marriage between the two of us would never see the light of Asgard. We have rules and he broke the biggest one. Marriage should be built on a foundation of trust. I'm not sure if I trust him anymore."


End file.
